


The Dead Pet

by female_overlord_3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek and Stiles are married, Derek and Stiles have a daughter, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Werewolf!Stiles, his name is Mr Moony, i got this from the honda commercial, mentions of pack, pet goldfish, the sheriff is in the knoiw about supernatural, totally fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s about an hour until Luna comes home from school when I see it; Mr. Moony upside down, dead. The smell hits me as I move closer.<br/>“Stiles! It died, what are we going to do?”</p><p>In which i steal from a car commercial and make something fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dead Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marvelsweater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelsweater/gifts).



> Thought i might see how this goes and i regret nothing!!!!! I except all grammatical and spelling errors and if you see any tell me :) also i now can write fluff! kudo and comment please! Hope you like it love :D

 

It’s about an hour until Luna comes home from school when I see it; Mr. Moony upside down, dead. The smell hits me as I move closer.

“Stiles! It died, what are we going to do?”

I hear stiles running from the stairs, hopping over the railing. He sees the fish and has that calculating look, a plan forming as he stands next to me.

“Alright, we just have to go buy a new one, she’ll never know! Her senses haven’t developed just yet and the water will saturate the ‘new pet’ smell! Come on Der, I’m a genius husband!” he smiles and nuzzles my neck.

“Yes stiles you are but there’s one problem, who’s going to go and buy it?” everyone in the pack are ether on a date or at their job. Johns picking Luna up from school and bringing her home, so that leaves me or stiles.

Stiles smirks and has an innocent gleam in his eye, I’m screwed.

“Well Derek, since I came up with the plan I need someone to the work. I know a very strong, hot and perfect man for the job! Could you by any chance know this person?”

“Fine but I’m taking my car, it’ll be faster. Where’s the closest pet store?”

“Ummm, one sec.”

Stiles takes out his phone to check.

“Ok there’s Lily’s pet shop but its closed today, Pet co’s also closed for today, and well the only one open and that has fish is on the other side town. So go camaro go! Oh and you have 30 minutes before Luna comes home.”

Stiles specks my cheek and throws me my keys before he moves for the stairs. He stops before heading up and leans on the railing.

“If you can get the fish before Luna gets home then ill treat you tonight.” His eyes flash then he winks and runs up the stairs with a little too much swish of his hips. I growl and race out the door.

10 red lights, 1 cat in the road, 2 old ladies crossing the street and an annoying teenage boy employee with horrible acne has made my simple 10 minute drive into 25, just 5 minutes until Luna gets home. I’m stuck on the last red light that’s wasted 3 minutes of my 5 and I saw John’s patrol car 2 blocks behind me. The light flashes green and I may have sped down 10 miles over the speed limit. I park the car in back and race through the back door. I tear the bag open with a claw and drop new Mr. Moonie into his new home. Stiles is sitting at the dinner table with his laptop 3 feet away from the trash can. I quickly walk over to discard the evidence as stiles raises his hand without looking and I slap it for a high-five then throw away the bag.

I sit down just as Luna comes bursting in, racing to see Mr. Moony.

“Hi daddy, hi papa!” she yells

“Hi my little moon how was school?” stiles asks.

“Good daddy, I went will grandpa to get ice cream! Oh wait grandpa didn’t want me to say that. Sorry Grandpa.” She stops at Mr. Moonys bowl and looks behind her at John apologetically.

“It’s alright  hon, I’m just going to get yelled ay by your papa.” John says and sits across from stiles at the table.

“Papa don’t yell at grandpa, the ice cream was really good and really yummy!” Luna then starts babbling about her day to Mr. Moony.

“Alright my little moon I won’t this time.” Stiles says but looks at his father and glares.

“Well stiles don’t you have a treat for me?” well might as well have john babysit while he’s already here.

Stiles smiles and turns to look at me. “why yes, I do. Dad I will let you off the hook if you babysit for the rest of the day, I’m treating my wonderful husband today.”

John can already feel the sexual tension starting to build and agrees.

“We should be by 10, have fun and no more sweets. If you do I will tell and there will be no more monthly cheat days.”

“Got it, have fun you two and please nothing in public.”

“Dad that was one time and that it was a fu- very old incubus. Derek go grab the pack for picnics we’re going to the caves.”

“On it”

“Ok Luna have fun with grandpa, well be home later. We love you.”

“Love you too!”

Once every thing packed and ready, we head out back and into the preserve. Let’s just say that being alone with your mate and getting some very much needed and amazing sex is a perfect way to start the weekend.

 

 

 

 


End file.
